


EPISODE 4: Everything You Know - Skam NT Season 3

by 12_Month_October



Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [5]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: (all clip 7), (in clip 1 text update 11 and clip 2), 3x04, :((((((, COME GET Y'ALL CHARLOU, Episode 4, F/F, F/M, Gen, Here we go, IT'S STARTING LADS, M/M, SKAM Season 3, TW for Tristan underage drinking a bit of smoking, and misogyny infantilization and emotional abuse, bi bi bi babey!!!!!!!!, hell yeah, i promise y’all you only have to put up with him next episode and Ep11 and then he is No More, i'm so excited aaaaaaaaaaaa, isaac i'm so sorry sweetie, katie no :(((((, tw for a brief mention of death, tw for islamophobia and homophobia (in clip 5), tw for lesbophobia (in clip 3), tw for mentions of drugs and implied drug addiction (in text update 14), tw for misogyny and Tristan (in clip 4), tw for sex references homophobia: internalized edition and mentions of drug addiction (in clip 6), tw for sex references via youtube link (in text update 13), wlw rights babey!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Month_October/pseuds/12_Month_October
Summary: Charlie Walters knows she's hated. She just wants everything to herself, so she can keep up her perfect facade. But it's never enough, and she's still stuck at Greenhill - further apart from her twin than ever and resitting nearly all her exams.When she ends up in the same form class as the charismatic new girl, she's determined not to fall back into old habits from the spring. But it's going to be more difficult than she imagines.Real-time air: Current (14/08 - 20/08/20)First clip: Unfamiliar Ground (Monday 05.38)
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Walters / Eloisa "Lou" Martãnez Araujo, Charlotte "Charlie" Walters / Tristan McDonald, Eloisa "Lou" Martãnez Araujo / Kai Larson, Jack Watts / Lucas "Luke" Ruan, Jacques Marin / Sapphire "Saphy" Lévesque
Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Monday 05.38 - Unfamiliar Ground

**Author's Note:**

> The brief death mention is marked with !.

INT. The kitchen of Saphy’s house. CHARLIE enters, still only half-awake, hair tied up messily. She goes to switch the light on before realising it’s on already. She looks across the room to see LUKE making fried eggs, humming quietly to himself. JACK is sitting on the counter next to him, scrolling through his phone. LUKE looks over his shoulder and sees her, smiling slightly.

LUKE

Morning.

JACK looks up from his phone.

JACK

Morning Charlie.

CHARLIE

Hi.

LUKE turns back to his eggs.

JACK

Couldn’t sleep?

CHARLIE sits down at the table, not responding. Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly stressed) _

Did you  _ hear  _ what she was saying last night?

The boys both nod. CHARLIE sighs irritably - they clearly aren't getting the situation.

CHARLIE  _ (stressed) _

_ Jack _ .  _ Luke _ . We’re gonna be evicted. Fuck knows where we’re gonna live- We’re gonna have to go back to our parents.

JACK turns to her, slightly annoyed.

**!**

JACK  _ (slightly annoyed) _

I think the bigger thing in this is that Saphy’s lost her mum?

**!**

LUKE nods, and CHARLIE sighs.

CHARLIE

Okay. I’m sorry. But still, we can’t go back there.

JACK shrugs.

JACK

I mean, everything’s probably been logged already, Social Services’ll find out… 

He laughs bitterly.

JACK  _ (bitter) _

I don’t think I have a choice.

LUKE grabs his hand, concerned.

LUKE  _ (reassuring) _

Babe. We’ll find a way.

JACK nods.

CHARLIE  _ (reassuring) _

I mean… you could ask if you could go somewhere else. I don’t know how it works, but… 

JACK shakes his head.

JACK

I could. But no-one wants teenagers. They’d put me in some group home.

CHARLIE nods sagely, trying to think of something to say.

CHARLIE

...That sucks.

JACQUES  _ (offscreen) _

What sucks?

CHARLIE looks over her shoulder to see JACQUES hovering in the doorway. She shrugs.

CHARLIE

The eviction notice.

JACQUES nods sagely.

JACQUES

You can’t go back home?

CHARLIE nods, as LUKE turns around.

LUKE

_ (pointing to himself and Jack) _ Conversion therapy-

_ (pointing to Charlie) _ Daddy issues.

CHARLIE rolls her eyes fondly at him.

JACQUES

Shit.

LUKE sighs.

LUKE

Yeah.

JACQUES enters the kitchen, checks the water level in the kettle, then switches it on.

JACK

...How’s Saphy?

JACQUES shakes his head, slightly worried.

JACQUES

She can’t go to school. It’s really messing her up. I’ll ring Greenhill, explain the situation.

CHARLIE raises her hand awkwardly.

CHARLIE  _ (hopefully) _

I could stay off with her? For emotional support?

JACQUES gives her a Look, and she sighs irritably, slumping into her seat.

CHARLIE  _ (sarcastic) _

Okay, Dad.

Beat. LUKE grabs a stack of plates from a cupboard, and puts an egg on each of them. The kettle stops boiling, but JACQUES doesn’t notice - he’s clearly thinking hard. Beat.

JACQUES

You could live at my house.

CHARLIE and JACK turn to look at him, surprised. LUKE looks slightly sceptical.

LUKE  _ (concerned) _

...But what about… your brother?

JACQUES looks slightly confused, then remembers.

JACQUES

He left.

JACK, LUKE and CHARLIE all look surprised.

JACQUES

His trial was cancelled, because of quarantine… so he went back to Reims to live with Maman.

_ (darkly) _ Probably lying to her as always.

CHARLIE scowls.

CHARLIE  _ (darkly) _

I’ll kill him, I swear.

LUKE nods, leaning against JACK.

LUKE

I’ll join you.

JACK

Me too.

JACQUES holds up his hands.

JACQUES  _ (authoritarian) _

No murder. Life prison sentence, yes, but no murder.

JACK  _ (reasoning) _

You’re not our dad!

JACQUES looks slightly annoyed.

JACQUES  _ (authoritarian) _

I am the oldest person in the house-

LUKE  _ (reasoning) _

What about Lily?-

JACQUES  _ (authoritarian, stressed) _

I am the  _ second  _ oldest person in the house-

The door opens and SAPHY enters, everyone falling silent. She stares around at everyone blankly, clutching an oversized hoodie - clearly JACQUES’ - close to her.

CHARLIE  _ (awkward) _

Morning.

SAPHY  _ (quiet) _

Morning.

She walks over to JACQUES and hugs him, burying her head in his chest.

SAPHY  _ (quiet) _

Can you come back to bed?

JACQUES ruffles her hair.

JACQUES  _ (quiet) _

I’m just making a coffee.

CHARLIE watches them, conflicted, remembering last night’s events.

SAPHY  _ (quiet) _

Can you come up afterwards?

JACQUES  _ (quiet) _

Okay.

He kisses the top of her head, and CHARLIE looks away.

JACQUES  _ (quiet, offscreen) _

Je t’aime.

SAPHY  _ (quiet, offscreen) _

Moi aussi.

SAPHY quickly leaves the room, closing the door behind her. CHARLIE looks at the door, then gets her phone out her pocket.

LUKE  _ (offscreen) _

Would there be enough room for us all? I mean, if it was okay to stay at yours.

CHARLIE opens Instagram, and goes into her messages with LOU. She stares down at the screen, trying to think of something to write.

JACQUES  _ (reassuring, offscreen) _

Yes, don’t worry. My parents have a thing of having a million guest rooms… 

CHARLIE sighs and locks her phone as LUKE laughs.


	2. TEXT UPDATE #12

**Instagram DMs** to @miss_martian

* * *

Can we talk [Message deleted]

Hi, can we talk [Message deleted]

I’m sorry about last night [Message deleted]

Can you not tell anyone about last night [Message deleted]

Can we talk after school? It’s about last night [Message deleted]

Have you told anyone about last night [Message deleted]

You know last night when I asked to kiss you it was a joke right [Message deleted]

Can we meet after school [Message deleted]

I need to talk to you [Message deleted]

Sorry wrong person

Lmao that’s a lot of wrong person messages

Wait what are you doing up this early

Couldn’t sleep

F 😔

* * *

**WhatsApp messages**

TW for mentions of death throughout.

* * *

**Jasmine** created group “whats going onnn”

**Jasmine** added you, **Jack, Luke,** **Ella** , **Atarah** and **Katie**

**Jasmine:** please

**Jasmine** : i know something major has happened to make saphy come home but not what

**Luke** : she hasn’t told y’all

**Katie** : No?

**Jack** : Basically

**Jack** : Estelle passed away

**Ella** : what?!?!

**Atarah** : Wait what?

**Jack** : Really unexpectedly on Friday night

**Jack** : Saphy and Jacques didnt see anything until Saturday morning

**Jack** : And because the house was under her name and we fucked the rent up sometimes weve been given an eviction notice

**Katie** : 😭

I know right

Saphy was so lucky to have her

**Luke** : it’s fucking bullshit all the paperwork she’s got already as well

**Luke** : she’s still only 16 she shouldn’t have to deal with this

**Jasmine** : fuvk

**Jasmine** : when i wrnt to see hwr the othre day thwy said she qas having a bir of a rekapse

**Jasmine** : byt they didmt say it woyld be this bqd

**Jasmine** : sorey my spelibgs so bad i cqnt stop fucking cryimg

**Jack** : Its fine Jasmine

**Jasmine** : thanks

**Atarah** : Do you think we should mention it to her or?

**Luke** : i wouldn’t if i were you

**Ella** : got it!!

* * *

Summary

Jasmine creates a group with Luke, Jack and all the girls apart from Saphy; as she knows something major has happened. Jack explains the situation, to everyone’s surprise. Jasmine is the most affected, and says when she last went to visit her she was told Estelle had a small relapse, but they didn’t think it would be bad.

* * *

* * *

**Text Message** from “Isaac”

TW for a mention of death.

* * *

Hi

Was everything ok last night?

I saw Saphy arriving when I left

I was gonna talk to her but she seemed busy

I didn’t think she was coming back

Neither did I

Her mam died

Shit

Yeah :/

Is she ok?

Not really

She’s staying off school for a while

Thanks for letting me know

👍


	3. Monday 09.04 - About What Happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brief mention of death is marked with *.

INT. Classroom 101. The class is clearly a long time into registration, MR REITH reading out the morning announcements.

MR REITH

Year 13s, Connexions appointments are available from next Tuesday if you need any advice for next year-

The door bursts open and CHARLIE enters, red-faced and breathing heavily. MR REITH cuts off and frowns.

MR REITH

What are you doing showing up 10 minutes late, Charlie?

CHARLIE smiles sheepishly.

CHARLIE

Family stuff. Sorry sir.

MR REITH nods, smiling sympathetically.

MR REITH  _ (joking) _

Wouldn’t want to give any of you a detention, wouldn’t I?

CLASS  _ (bored, uninterested) _

Yes sir.

CHARLIE walks over to her seat beside LOU and slumps in it, taking a deep breath, deliberately not acknowledging her. MR REITH’s talking fades into the background. LOU quickly looks at her, concerned. Traces of her facepaint can still be seen on her cheeks.

LOU  _ (worried) _

Was everything okay?

CHARLIE looks at her, blushing slightly.

CHARLIE

Huh?

LOU  _ (worried) _

Was everything okay last night?

CHARLIE shakes her head. Beat.

LOU  _ (worried) _

She’s your friend, right? Sapphire?

CHARLIE nods, sighing slightly.

*****

CHARLIE  _ (quiet) _

Yeah… Her mam was in a hospice. APS, and a stroke when she was younger… she died really unexpectedly last week.

*****

LOU’s face falls, and she thinks hard.

LOU  _ (awkward) _

Oh, um… I’m sorry. It must be hard for her.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

Yeah.

MR REITH

...Alright, can anyone take this to the office for me?

The room falls silent, everyone avoiding MR REITH’s gaze. He looks at CHARLIE.

MR REITH

Charlie!

CHARLIE sighs irritably.

MR REITH

Come on, up you get.

CHARLIE gets up, annoyed. She takes the register from MR REITH’s hands and leaves the room without a word.

Cut to INT. The stairwell. CHARLIE slowly walks down the stairs, the register under her arm, scowling to herself. She hears footsteps behind her, and looks over to see LOU following her. She stops, blushing.

CHARLIE  _ (confused, fondly) _

What are you doing?

LOU shrugs.

LOU

...I have a thing. Instead of next lesson.

CHARLIE smiles slightly to herself.

CHARLIE

Lucky.

LOU pulls a face.

LOU

Not really.

They reach the ground floor. CHARLIE turns to go the long way around, LOU following beside her. Beat. CHARLIE quickly looks around - no-one else is in the hallway. Beat.

CHARLIE / LOU

About last night-

They look at each other, cutting off abruptly. LOU smiles, laughing - but stops when she realises CHARLIE isn’t.

LOU  _ (concerned) _

Yeah?

CHARLIE takes a deep breath.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

I’m sorry. For being so awkward and everything.

LOU nods, frowning slightly.

LOU  _ (reasoning) _

You weren’t.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

I was… Look… 

CHARLIE sighs again, looking across at LOU. She doesn’t meet her eyes again.

CHARLIE  _ (self-consciously) _

...You’re a nice girl, Lou. And it’s great that you trusted me with all that stuff about Kai. I’d really like to be friends with you.

LOU nods again, clearly not liking the way things are going. CHARLIE looks around quickly again.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

...But I'm sorry about the kiss thing last night, I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m straight- I  _ know  _ I’m straight.

She laughs awkwardly.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Sorry.

LOU smiles, although she’s clearly hurt.

LOU  _ (casually) _

Okay. It’s fine. Honestly.

CHARLIE nods, as LOU stops by an office door. She stops too, hovering awkwardly. LOU gestures towards the door awkwardly. A “busy” sign is taped on the front of it.

LOU

This is me.

CHARLIE

Okay.

Beat. CHARLIE smiles awkwardly.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

...Could I get your number?

LOU looks surprised, and CHARLIE panics slightly.

CHARLIE  _ (quickly, bluffing) _

Um, Jasmine’s gonna set up a groupchat for everyone in the group on WhatsApp. She asked me to get people in my class.

LOU smiles, not quite believing her.

LOU

Okay… sorry, I don’t really know mine off by heart.

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

It’s fine.

LOU gets her phone out and quickly checks something.

LOU

Do you have a pen?

CHARLIE retrieves a pen from her pocket and hands it to LOU. She transfers her phone to her other hand and accepts it.

LOU

Could you hold out your arm?

CHARLIE pushes her hoodie sleeve up, and holds it out. LOU quickly writes her number down, occasionally checking her phone, talking under her breath in Spanish. CHARLIE blushes slightly, looking down at the numbers appearing on her arm. LOU hesitates, then adds a smiley to the end and gives the pen back to CHARLIE.

CHARLIE

Thanks.

LOU shrugs, as the bell rings and the corridors start to fill.

LOU

It’s fine. See you.

CHARLIE starts to walk away, giving LOU an awkward little wave.

CHARLIE

See you.

Someone pushes her into the flow of the crowds, and she starts to walk faster. She looks down at the number on her arm, conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summary:  
> Charlie explains the situation to Lou. It’s also mentioned that Estelle had a lifelong condition (APS) that caused her a stroke when she was younger; as a result, she was living in a hospice.


	4. Tuesday, 17.00 - Dance Practise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbophobia is marked with !.

INT. Main room of Shoal Community Centre.  _ Bye Bye Bye _ by Brian Robert Jones plays over slow-motion, close-up shots of teenagers dancing.

As the pre-chorus starts, the montage continues - along with the reactions of the girl squad. KATIE stares unashamedly, eyeing up everyone. JASMINE’s gaze lingers on one of the girls, smirking slightly. ELLA looks wistful and slightly dazed. ATARAH subtly checks out the boys and male-presenting people. SAPHY leans back in her chair, distant but liking her view.

As the chorus starts, we pan to CHARLIE. She’s undeniably interested in the girls and female-presenting people; but she keeps on forcing herself to look back at the guys, to feel something. She stares at a boy in a tight tank-top blankly, slightly annoyed at herself.

The music stops as the chorus ends, the scene returning to regular speed. The girls - minus JASMINE - abruptly look away, CHARLIE and ATARAH blushing. The DANCE INSTRUCTOR - a GNC woman with an eyebrow slit and several piercings - claps twice.

DANCE INSTRUCTOR  _ (authoritarian) _

Alright guys, take 5 and then we’ll cool down, remember we’ve got to be out by quarter past.

The dancers nod, some heading for the kitchen, the others talking among themselves or checking their phones. The DANCE INSTRUCTOR looks across at the girls, giving them an “i know what you’re up to” smile. KATIE nods, giving her a thumbs-up. The girl JASMINE was staring at passes the girls, and quickly winks at JASMINE. JASMINE blushes slightly as she walks offscreen.

JASMINE  _ (wistful) _

Do yous think she likes girls?

KATIE jabs her arm fondly.

KATIE  _ (slightly exasperated, fondly) _

C’mon, she  _ literally  _ just winked at you!

JASMINE shrugs. ATARAH grins at her.

ATARAH  _ (teasing) _

You’re so hopeless, Jasmine.

JASMINE laughs, rolling her eyes.

SAPHY

Just ask her if she listens to Girl In Red.

KATIE grins to herself.

KATIE

Or I will.

JASMINE looks appalled as the others laugh, minus CHARLIE. She looks down at the slightly faded number on her arm - then across at the DANCE INSTRUCTOR, frowning slightly.

**!**

CHARLIE

Why does she have to be such a lesbian?

The girls abruptly stop laughing, frowning at CHARLIE.

JASMINE  _ (incredulous) _

What?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

I mean… she’s like, super-gay. She should know she shouldn’t have to rub it in people’s faces. Y’know, like yous.

**!**

JASMINE rolls her eyes, scowling.

JASMINE  _ (irritable) _

You really think people have to repress their identity after hiding it for what?- almost all their lives, to make them seem 

_ (air-quotes)  _ “normal”?

You know that being gay was practically illegal here until 1998? And trans people weren’t recognized properly until 2004? And conversion therapy is  _ still  _ legal here?

CHARLIE looks away, guilty.

JASMINE  _ (irritable) _

I still get comments that I’m selfish, that I need to just choose one gender, that I’m transphobic because those wankers think bisexuality excludes non-binary and trans people.

SAPHY raises a hand.

SAPHY  _ (annoyed) _

And people automatically presuming that if you’re in a relationship with a guy you’re suddenly straight.

JASMINE turns to SAPHY, relieved.

JASMINE

Exactly!

_ (turning back to Charlie, irritable) _ So  _ you  _ don’t get to gatekeep how we present.

CHARLIE stares down at her feet.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Sorry.

SAPHY  _ (slightly annoyed) _

You  _ should  _ be.

JASMINE  _ (irritable, slightly concerned) _

Honestly, what’s got into you lately?

CHARLIE continues to stare at her feet. KATIE leans inbetween JASMINE and SAPHY, smirking.

KATIE  _ (teasing) _

Tristan’s d-

JASMINE turns to KATIE, cutting her off.

JASMINE  _ (interrupting, annoyed, quickly) _

Now’s not the time Katie.

KATIE holds her hands up in defense, moving back to where she was. JASMINE sighs exasperatedly, slumping back in her chair. SAPHY goes back to fiddling with her hoodie cord. Beat.

ATARAH

Your routine was great the other night, Ella.

ELLA doesn’t respond - she’s too busy repeatedly pinching her arm. ATARAH looks concerned.

ATARAH  _ (slightly concerned) _

Ella?

ELLA looks up.

ELLA

Huh?

ATARAH

I was just saying, your routine was really good.

ELLA smiles.

ELLA

Oh, um- Thanks.

SAPHY sighs.

SAPHY

I wish I could’ve been there.

JASMINE smiles, hugging her.

JASMINE

I wish you were too. I never knew Luke was that good at singing.

ELLA, ATARAH and CHARLIE nod. KATIE smiles as the dancers start to file back into the room.

KATIE

I never knew  _ you  _ wanted anything to do with Toby.

The girls laugh, as JASMINE holds her hands up in defense.

JASMINE  _ (reasoning) _

It was  _ one  _ dance! And I don’t  _ hate  _ him!-

LOU  _ (offscreen) _

Are you talking about the gig?

The girls abruptly stop talking and turn around. CHARLIE flinches as she sees LOU hovering in front of them, in her signature hoodie-and-denim-jacket combo, smiling sheepishly. There’s a new pin on her jacket. CHARLIE doesn’t quite recognize it, but knows it’s probably a pride flag.

LOU  _ (slightly awkward) _

Sorry I’m early, I didn’t know where to wait… Hi.

JASMINE shrugs.

JASMINE

It’s fine! Hi!

SAPHY smiles at her, then looks at the others.

SAPHY

Someone from group?

ATARAH

Yeah. That’s Lou.

SAPHY nods, turning back to LOU.

LOU

Are you Sapphire?

SAPHY nods.

SAPHY

Most people call me Saphy. Nice to meet you.

LOU

You too.

Beat. Music starts in the background as the dancers begin to cool down. LOU looks across to CHARLIE.

LOU

I forgot to mention in tutorial! You left some stuff at mine the other week.

CHARLIE looks over at LOU, wide-eyed, caught. The girls look between CHARLIE and LOU, confused.

CHARLIE  _ (trying to be casual, failing miserably) _

What stuff?

LOU digs in her hoodie pocket, and teases the corner of the bags of pills out.

KATIE  _ (surprised) _

Hey, they’re mine!

_ (quietly)  _ Pass them over, will you?

LOU subtly passes the bags to KATIE, who quickly pockets them.

CHARLIE

Um, thanks. For bringing them.

_ (bluffing) _ And for helping me study.

LOU gets the message, and salutes her with a grin.

KATIE

You can sit with us if you want, while you wait?

LOU shrugs.

LOU

Sure.

She pulls a chair from the stack next to her, and sits next to CHARLIE. CHARLIE glances across at her, blushing slightly.

ELLA  _ (offscreen) _

Uh, it’s Lou, right?

CHARLIE sighs, and stares at the dancers cooling down.

LOU  _ (offscreen) _

That’s me. And it’s… Ella, Tara, Katie, Saphy, Jasmine, Charlie?

KATIE  _ (offscreen) _

You got it!...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summary:  
> Charlie asks why the dance instructor has to be so much of a stereotypical lesbian. When Jasmine confronts her about it she claims it’s slightly intimidating, and that she could conform to gender stereotypes more like the girls - all bi apart from Ella (pan) and Atarah (straight).


	5. Wednesday 08.39 - Party

EXT. The courtyard of Greenhill High School. Crowds of students flood in the gates, trying to get in before it’s too late. CHARLIE enters, pushing past a group of Year 11s, holding tightly onto her backpack straps. Her gaze falls on TRISTAN and his friends in the middle of the courtyard, one of them - an even more douche-looking white boy with a blue buzzcut - wearing a giant birthday badge. TRISTAN looks over his shoulder, seeing CHARLIE, and gestures for her to come over. Her smile falls slightly, before she picks it back up and walks over.

BEN #2  _ (distant) _

...Nah, mate, we’ll get you a stripper or something-

TRISTAN laughs.

TRISTAN  _ (interrupting, teasing, distant) _

-So you can actually get laid!

BEN #1  _ (distant) _

Ah, fuck off you wanker.

HARRY

Not my fault you’re a fucking incel.

BEN #2

You are too, dude, don’t forget… 

CHARLIE smiles as she approaches, putting an arm around TRISTAN.

CHARLIE

Hi!

TRISTAN smiles at her, and they kiss.

BEN #1  _ (offscreen) _

Simp!

TRISTAN flips him off, and he laughs. They pull apart and turn back to the boys.

HARRY

You’re Charlie, right?

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

Yeah.

TRISTAN turns back to her, gesturing to each of his friends.

TRISTAN

This is Harry, Ben and Ben again.

BEN #2

Hi.

CHARLIE forces a smile, and nods at BEN #1.

CHARLIE

Happy birthday.

BEN #1 grins.

BEN #1

Thanks.

TRISTAN looks across at her, gently squeezing her shoulder.

TRISTAN

You got any plans Sunday evening?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly confused) _

...I don’t think so.

TRISTAN turns back to his friends.

TRISTAN

She can come to the party, right?

BEN #1 nods.

BEN #1

Yeah dude, she’s your girl!

HARRY

Do you have any cute friends you could bring?

CHARLIE raises an eyebrow.

CHARLIE  _ (bluntly) _

They have standards.

HARRY looks shocked as TRISTAN laughs.

BEN #2  _ (incredulous) _

Nah mate, you’re not gonna let her get away with that?!

TRISTAN

It’s true, dude.

BEN #2 flips him off.

CHARLIE

...So what time? Where?

BEN #1

My house at 7.

_ (to Tristan) _ You’ll text her the address, yeah?

TRISTAN

Sure.

CHARLIE nods, more excited at the idea of another party than the celebration.

BEN #1

...So, what have you got me?

HARRY

We told you, a stripper!

BEN #2 laughs. CHARLIE looks around, brushing TRISTAN’s arm off her, bored.

TRISTAN

We’ll get Joe in for you, mate.

BEN #1

Who’s- Oh fuck off you wankers.

The boys laugh as CHARLIE walks offscreen. No-one notices her.


	6. TEXT UPDATE #13

**Whatsapp Messages** to “Lou Fundraising Group”

* * *

👋

👋 XD

Who even uses that emoji anymore

Me

Of course it’s you

XD

I’ll actually block you

Nice

* * *

* * *

**WhatsApp messages**

CN for sex references through the form of YouTube links (ⱧɆⱠⱠ ɎɆ₳Ⱨ)

* * *

**Jack** renamed group “whats going onnn” to “Isaac’s birthday”

**Jack** added  **Toby, Saphy** and  **Unknown Number**

**Katie:** Why didnt we just create a new group for this

**Jack:** We have too many

**Katie** : Fair point

**Unknown Number:** Hii 😁

Who’s this

**Jack** : Hamide

**Jack** : Isaac’s younger sister

**Unknown Number** : 👋

**Ella** : nice to meet you!!

**Jasmine** : are you coming to the party?

**Unknown Number** : If i’m allowed to?

**Toby** : Ofc

**Unknown Number** : 😊

**Atarah** : What were you thinking about doing anyways?

**Luke** : we were thinking a beach party maybe

**Luke** : bonfire and shit

**Jacques** : Mind your language there’s a child here

**Unknown Number** : I’m *almost* 13!!!

**Luke** : ok dad

**Jack** : Okay dad

Okay dad

**Jacques** : @Saphy They haven’t stopped doing this since I came back please stop them

**Saphy** : Sssh they have daddy issues leave them be

What day were yous thinking

I have another party on Sunday

**Luke** : probably saturday so tara can come if she wants to

**Atarah** : Thank you for _finally_ acknowledging me

**Toby** : Yw

**Atarah** : But it’s Rosh Hashanah so

**Jasmine** : :((

**Jasmine** : enjoy!!

**Atarah** : Will do

**Ella** : oh shana tova!

**Ella** : (in advance)

**Atarah** : 😊

**Unknown Number** : What time? What beach?

**Unknown Number** : Mum said ok but I can’t stay out too late

**Jack** : Uhhhhh

**Jack** : Longsands?

**Luke** : longsands will be everyone from school and their gran

**Katie** : Who brings their gran to a sesh

**Luke** : you know what i mean @Katie

**Jack** : Fair point

**Jack** : Cullercoats?

**Toby** : None of us have any idea where that is dude

**Katie** : Its the one near mine

**Toby** : Ohh ok

**Jasmine** : sounds good to me

**Ella** : same

**Atarah** : Hell yeah

**Luke** : *kiss ya neck

**Jasmine** : tHERE IS A CHILD HERE

**Unknown Number** : 👀 What’s this?

**Saphy** : Lucas no

**Luke** : [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34LET9Pm_2A](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34LET9Pm_2A)

**Luke** : lucas yes

Lol

**Katie** : @Unknown Number Dont click the link

**Toby** : H̶̛͔̹̼̮̙̟ȩ̴͎͇̪̪̻̙͊͌͐͘͠l̸͚̙̟̈́l̴̛̘͋̋ ̷̦̐̂̚y̷̛͍̭̹̼͑̒̎͝ḛ̷̯̅̈́̋̚͝ȁ̸̮͈͍̂̒̓̍̊̈̈́̚͜h̷̨͚̣͉̩ (Hell yeah)

**Jack** : @Luke @Toby @Saphy @Jacques @Charlie ??

**Toby** : 👍

**Luke** : babe i literally organised this with you ofc i’m going

**Saphy** : We might only come for the first half hour

**Saphy** : I don’t know

**Luke** : that’s fine

Sure

**Jack** : Babe why

**Luke** : 😎

* * *

* * *

**Instagram DMs** from @Marwa_In_Red

* * *

remember we’re revising together tomorrow lunch

and u still haven't given me that fiver

Okay

do you know tara’s ig

idk if she’s following me

@Killer.Queen

k 

thanks


	7. Thursday 12.26 - Revisions, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Islamophobia is marked with *, and homophobia is marked with %.

INT. The “library” of Greenhill High School - a small alcove off a corridor lined with bookcases, a couple of tables set up with signs saying  _ SIXTH FORM ONLY _ taped to them. CHARLIE, ATARAH and MARWA are sitting at one of them, revision books and sheets spread over the table. CHARLIE is focusing on creating a poster, looking back at her textbook for reference, as ATARAH and MARWA are talking, focused on MARWA’s phone.

MARWA  _ (offscreen) _

...So this is her- you get what I mean when I say lesbian vibes, don’t you?

ATARAH  _ (offscreen) _

Yeah, sort of.

MARWA sighs.

MARWA

I have honestly no idea whether to ask her out or not.

ATARAH leans back in her chair, contemplating.

ATARAH  _ (slightly confused) _

Why?

MARWA shrugs. CHARLIE looks up at them, watching their conversation, frowning slightly.

MARWA

Our parents are friends, I’m not out to them… if she’s actually one of  _ those  _ straight girls that’s the end of me.

ATARAH nods, solemn.

ATARAH  _ (slightly worried) _

Am I one of those straight girls?

MARWA laughs.

MARWA

Fuck no! I mean, you know the ones who know you’re gay, you open your mouth to say anything to them and they’re-

_ (imitating Bailey) _ “I’m straight, I don’t like girls!”

ATARAH laughs.

ATARAH

Got it!-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting) _

Marwa?

MARWA turns to look at her. She already looks slightly annoyed.

MARWA

Yeah?

**%**

CHARLIE  _ (slightly awkward) _

...Why are you gay?

MARWA shrugs.

MARWA  _ (casually) _

Why are you straight?

CHARLIE laughs humourlessly.

*****

CHARLIE  _ (slightly awkward) _

That’s not what I mean… Isn’t Islam against homosexuality?

*****

MARWA glares slightly at her.

MARWA  _ (irritable) _

Where did you hear that?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE  _ (annoyed) _

I just… aren’t all religions against homosexuality? It’s bullshit!

**%**

ATARAH looks across to CHARLIE with a glare, and she panics.

CHARLIE  _ (awkwardly, quickly) _

I mean, there’s other things as well, like not eating certain foods and-

MARWA  _ (irritable) _

You want to know what Islam says about this?

Beat. CHARLIE nods.

MARWA  _ (irritable) _

All men, in the world, are of equal worth, and no-one should be slandered, violated, judged or ridiculed. And that means  _ no-one _ .

CHARLIE stutters slightly, trying to get the upper hand.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

Well, um- What about you, Tara?

ATARAH does a double-take.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

What does Judaism say about homosexuality?

ATARAH glares at her.

ATARAH  _ (irritable) _

Veahavta l’reicha kamocha. Love your fellow like yourself.  _ That’s  _ what’s important to us.

She leans forward across the table, frowning. CHARLIE looks uncomfortable.

ATARAH  _ (irritable) _

What do you believe in, Charlie?

CHARLIE  _ (quietly, awkward) _

Um… Science. Just science.

MARWA folds her arms.

**%**

ATARAH  _ (irritable) _

So let’s look at what science and the theory of evolution says. How does homosexuality still exist with natural selection?

MARWA nods, smiling sweetly.

MARWA  _ (sweetly) _

Isn’t it just a genetic dead end?

ATARAH nods at her.

ATARAH

_ (sweetly, to Marwa)  _ Exactly!

_ (irritable, to Charlie)  _ So, homosexual people should’ve become extinct a long, long time ago.

MARWA  _ (irritable, sarcastic) _

Weird how we still exist.

ATARAH  _ (irritable) _

So don’t fucking criticize _our_ beliefs before you look at _yours_.

**%**

CHARLIE stares down at her feet guiltily. Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (awkward) _

I-

MARWA gets up.

MARWA

I’m gonna go get a coffee.

ATARAH nods.

ATARAH

I’ll join you.

They pick up their bags, stand up and walk off. CHARLIE watches them as they walk down the corridor, conflicted. She looks back down at her work, and sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summaries:  
> \- (%) Charlie asks Marwa why she’s gay, then goes on to suggest Islam is homophobic. Marwa asks where she heard it, and Charlie tries to derail her by implying all religions are homophobic.  
> \- (*) Charlie suggests Islam is homophobic.  
> \- Atarah states that homosexuality doesn’t play a part in natural selection, so “homosexuals” must have died out by now. She tells Charlie not to criticize her and Marwa without looking at her own beliefs first.


	8. Saturday 18.14 - I Think I'm In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internalized homophobia is marked with &, and the mentions of drug addiction are marked with *.

EXT. Cullercoats Beach. CHARLIE, KATIE, SAPHY, JACQUES, JASMINE, ELLA, TOBY, LUKE and JACK are all hanging out around a bonfire, anticipating something. A blanket, camping chairs and a table are laid out around the campfire, as well as gift bags and presents. CHARLIE looks down at her outfit, which is significantly more casual than the others’, conflicted. She looks over at JASMINE, who’s focused on staring in the direction of the lifeboat station.

CHARLIE  _ (worried) _

Do you- ?

JASMINE  _ (interrupting, quietly) _

Sssh!

CHARLIE looks in JASMINE’s direction, putting her fake smile back on again.

P.O.V. CHARLIE. A short brown girl - clearly HAMIDE - walks across the beach, cool bag in one hand, tugging ISAAC across the beach in the other. He’s grinning, guitar case on his back, looking more than slightly disoriented, wearing a unicorn eye mask as a blindfold.

ISAAC  _ (slightly annoyed) _

How much longer until I can take this off?

HAMIDE  _ (reasoning) _

Five minutes, Es, stop complaining.

ISAAC  _ (slightly annoyed, reasoning) _

I’m not complaining, I just know I look like a prick in this!

The others stifle their laughter - he’s right.

HAMIDE  _ (reasoning) _

Shut up, it’s cute.

She stops a short distance from the bonfire, putting a hand on ISAAC’s shoulder so he can’t go any further.

ISAAC  _ (relieved) _

Okay, can I take it off now?

HAMIDE smirks.

HAMIDE  _ (teasing) _

Hmm…

ISAAC  _ (annoyed, fondly) _

Hamide!

HAMIDE

Yep, okay, take it off!

He takes off the eyemask, met by a sudden chorus of-

ALL  _ (shouting, excited) _

Surprise!!!

ISAAC takes in everything, and laughs, surprised. JACK smiles proudly to himself.

ALL  _ (slightly tuneless) _

_ Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! _

_ Happy birthday dear Isaac, happy birthday to you! _

HABIBA, JASMINE, KATIE, JACK and TOBY all woop and clap, as ISAAC folds his arms.

ISAAC

Yous can’t hold a tune, I swear.

SAPHY  _ (reasoning) _

Not everyone’s a musical genius!

They all laugh as ISAAC makes his way closer to the others.

ISAAC

Thanks guys- Who organised this?

JACK raises his hand, smiling awkwardly. ISAAC holds out his arms.

ISAAC

Come here-

They hug quickly,  _ Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) _ by Green Day starting to play.

ISAAC

You organised it all?

JACK gestures over to HAMIDE.

JACK

With your sister.

HAMIDE grins, and hugs her brother. He hugs her back, planting a quick kiss on her head.

ISAAC

Thank you so much.

She smiles again, glowing with pride.

As the first verse starts, cut to ISAAC being presented with a chocolate cake by CHARLIE, 17 candles on the top.

ISAAC

You made this?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

With Jack and Luke and Lily.

ISAAC smiles again, blowing the candles out.

ELLA  _ (offscreen) _

Make a wish!

Cut to ISAAC cutting the cake, handing it around, leaving himself until last. He cuts a tiny sliver, considers for a moment, then cuts that in half and puts it on his plate. JASMINE watches him, frowning, slightly worried - but is stopped by KATIE handing her a slice of cake.

Cut to ISAAC sitting on one of the camping chairs, playing his guitar inaudibly. The others watch, some singing along, also inaudible.

Cut to people dancing on the sand, ISAAC still playing. CHARLIE and ELLA, messing around; JASMINE and TOBY, half-serious; SAPHY and JACQUES, happy to escape from everything; JACK and LUKE, lost in their own world. ISAAC watches as LUKE twirls JACK, both of them laughing, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Cut to ISAAC sitting on the same camping chair, surrounded by present wrapping. SAPHY hands him a gift bag with a smile, and he takes out the contents - a couple of guitar picks and a print of the band’s EP cover. His eyes widen, surprised, and he asks something inaudibly. JACQUES points to himself with a sheepish smile.

Cut to KATIE, JASMINE, HAMIDE, ISAAC, TOBY and ELLA running into the sea and paddling on the edge, messing around. ELLA accidentally splashes HAMIDE, who screams inaudibly before turning back on ELLA with a mischievous smile, proceeding to start a water fight.

Cut to further up the beach - CHARLIE sits on the blanket, watching the others mess around, as the music fades out.

LUKE  _ (offscreen, quietly) _

Can we leave soon?

She subtly looks over to LUKE and JACK, who are cuddling on the other end of the blanket. JACK looks at him, concerned.

JACK  _ (quietly) _

Are you- ?

LUKE leans over to whisper in his ear. JACK listens intently, then nods. LUKE smiles, and hugs him tighter, leaning into him. CHARLIE continues to look at them, wishing she could be like them.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Um… boys?

LUKE and JACK both look over at her.

JACK

Yeah?

CHARLIE stares down at her feet, blushing self-consciously.

CHARLIE  _ (Self-conscious) _

Just, um… how did you end up together? What made you realise?

Both of them look slightly confused, then look back to each other with a smile.

LUKE

Did you know you liked me? When you first saw me?

JACK shrugs.

JACK

I dunno… I just remembered seeing you when you’d cut your hair-

LUKE buries his face in his hands, blushing bright red.

JACK

-And thinking, “Damn, Luke got hot!”

LUKE  _ (awkward) _

That was such a bad haircut, don’t remind me!-

JACK  _ (reasoning) _

It was the best you could do. And it managed to piss off your parents.

LUKE laughs.

LUKE

Yeah, it did.

JACK smiles at him, smitten.

JACK

When did you know you liked me?

LUKE shrugs.

LUKE

I dunno. The same. Maybe when we talked outside Old Brasher’s office.

He smiles mischievously.

LUKE  _ (teasing) _

Hey, remember when I came out to you, and the first thing you said was-

JACK  _ (interrupting, mortified) _

-I thought you’d forgotten about that!-

LUKE  _ (interrupting, teasing) _

-“Good”?

JACK cringes as LUKE continues to laugh.

JACK  _ (mortified) _

Babe, I was questioning like hell before that!

LUKE  _ (reasoning) _

So was I!

JACK  _ (surprised) _

Really?

LUKE  _ (joking) _

Yeah, like… “My sexuality is girls, and Jack Watts”-

They both burst into laughter again. CHARLIE looks even more conflicted.

CHARLIE  _ (awkward) _

Um… So what about the concert?

The boys look over to her, their laughter fading out.

JACK

Oh yeah, the concert…

LUKE smiles.

LUKE

Did you always plan on kissing me?

JACK shakes his head.

JACK

I think it was the, like, 4 cans of Bud Light. And that couple. I dunno.

LUKE nods, smiling fondly.

LUKE  _ (teasing) _

You were, like, mortal.

JACK  _ (arguing, fondly) _

So were you!

LUKE holds his hands up in defense.

LUKE  _ (reasoning) _

I wasn’t  _ that  _ drunk!

JACK

You saw my dick and went “Is that it?”

CHARLIE flinches, shocked, as LUKE laughs, mortified.

LUKE  _ (self-conscious) _

Did I?

JACK

You did!

LUKE

In my defense, I’d never seen a cock before.

JACK  _ (joking) _

Not even your own?

LUKE laughs, poking JACK’s nose.

JACK  _ (joking) _

Super 50-inch sparkly rainbow dick-

CHARLIE loudly clears her throat, and the boys look over.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

I’m still here, y’know.

LUKE smirks, teasing although he’s clearly tired and stressed.

LUKE  _ (teasing) _

Do you not want to hear about the shitty head I-

CHARLIE blushes even harder, mortified.

CHARLIE

No!!!

LUKE shrugs, and JACK laughs.

JACK

And after that, we started dating. So… that’s pretty much us.

CHARLIE nods.

JACK  _ (slightly confused) _

Why’d you ask?

CHARLIE blushes slightly, and stares into the dying flames of the campfire. Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly) _

I think I’m in love.

The boys look over at her. LUKE nods, surprised.

JACK

With Tristan?

CHARLIE takes a deep breath, and shakes her head. She quickly looks over at the others. They’re doing a conga line on the shore, alt-pop blaring from someone’s phone. Pause.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly, self-conscious) _

...With a girl.

The boys look even more surprised.

JACK  _ (surprised) _

Holy shit.

CHARLIE laughs humourlessly.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Yeah… I just don’t know anymore. I thought I was straight.

The boys nod, solemn.

LUKE  _ (carefully) _

...So you’re bi? A lesbian? No label yet?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

...I mean, I think I’m gay. But not, like, gay-gay.

JACK frowns.

JACK

What do you mean?

CHARLIE sighs.

**&**

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

I… I don’t want to be like you. I don’t want to shave off all my hair or wear men’s clothes or treat it as something I should be happy about.

The boys start to look more and more annoyed as CHARLIE continues to talk.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly worried) _

Like, I get that Islam and Judaism is fine with homosexuality but what about Christianity? What about 1 Corinthians 6:9 and 1 Timothy 1:10? And Pride as well… Literally,  _ what  _ is the  _ point  _ in pride? What is there to celebrate about being a minority? People’ll just target you more, and- and… 

**&**

CHARLIE notices JACK’s glare, and trails off. Beat.

JACK  _ (annoyed) _

Do you know what the Stonewall Riots are?

CHARLIE hesitates awkwardly, then shakes her head.

JACK  _ (annoyed) _

Stonewall is a gay bar, in New York. 50 years ago the NYPD raided it, but people decided to fight the fuck back. You recognize the name Marsha P Johnson?

LUKE gives CHARLIE a Look. She doesn’t respond, staring guiltily down at her feet.

JACK  _ (annoyed) _

She was one of the key figures of the Riots. And she was also a black drag queen. Those riots were the first Pride parades. So really when you’re saying there isn’t a point in Pride, you’re saying there’s no point in anyone here having rights.

He takes a deep breath. CHARLIE slowly looks up at him, self-conscious.

JACK  _ (annoyed) _

Sure, we might be a minority, but fuck that. It’s 2020. And those lesbians you don’t want to be associated with… there’s no one way to be gay. Lesbians who are feminine, gay men who are masculine, either who are androgynous or 

_ (air-quotes)  _ “cross-dress”, 

trans binary people who like dressing as their birth gender - all valid. Clothes  _ don’t  _ have genders.

He gives CHARLIE another Look.

JACK  _ (annoyed) _

You’re a straight-passing, white, cis girl, Charlie. So next time, I’d think before you put yourself above Pride and other people.

LUKE nods, and they both get up and leave the shot. CHARLIE sighs, annoyed at herself, resting her head in her hands.

SAPHY  _ (offscreen, concerned) _

Can we talk?

CHARLIE jumps, and looks around to see SAPHY hovering behind her. She quickly gets up, brushing sand off her legs.

CHARLIE  _ (quickly, worried) _

What did you hear?

SAPHY looks confused.

SAPHY  _ (confused) _

Nothing?

CHARLIE lets out a deep breath, slightly relieved.

CHARLIE

What is it?

SAPHY  _ (concerned) _

Have you seen Katie?

CHARLIE looks over to the others. KATIE is messing around with TOBY, fortnite-dancing and laughing uncontrollably. CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

That’s just Katie-

*****

SAPHY  _ (interrupting) _

She looks like when she did mushrooms last year.

CHARLIE’s face falls, remembering. SAPHY looks even more worried.

SAPHY  _ (concerned) _

Did she stop going to her NA meetings?

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

It’s only weed now and maybe a bit of stronger stuff at parties, I dunno-

SAPHY  _ (interrupting, concerned) _

But is she still going to NA?

Beat. CHARLIE hesitates, then shakes her head. SAPHY nods, worried. They both continue to stare at KATIE.

*****

SAPHY  _ (concerned) _

I don’t want to worry about her as well.

CHARLIE nods, silently agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summaries:  
> \- Charlie says she doesn’t want to be a stereotypical lesbian, then goes on to suggest Christianity and the Bible are homophobic and that Pride is a meaningless celebration.  
> \- Saphy says that Katie looks the same as she did when she was still using drugs, ignoring Charlie’s comment. She asks Charlie if Katie stopped going to her NA (Narcotics Anonymous) meetings. Charlie tries to brush off the question, but eventually confirms Katie stopped attending.


	9. TEXT UPDATE #14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so,,,, i changed the name of the houseshare groupchat because I didn't think abt the Negative Connotations the last name had (sorry y'all 😔). I'll be going back and changing all the others too!

**WhatsApp messages** to “Katie”

TW for mentions of drugs and implied drug addiction.

* * *

Did you take anything before the party

Not much

Chill

Just a few shrooms

Ok

Let’s be honest

Alcohol-free party

I wasn’t gonna last 5 mins there w/o them

* * *

Summary:

Katie confirms she did take drugs before the party; then reasons that she wouldn’t last 5 minutes without since the party was alcohol-free.

* * *

* * *

**WhatsApp messages** to “Saphy”

* * *

She did

Shit

Yeah

Shall i try to talk to her tomorrow?

I don’t think group’s on tomorrow

Oh yeah

Enjoy your party!

👍

* * *

* * *

**Instagram messages** from “Funky Flatmates 😎”

* * *

@Kill_Lill: Alright who’s making dinner tonight

@Kill_Lill: Because I have for the past 2 nights and I am Not Doing It Again

@frogman: charlie

@JackW2004: Charlie

I have a party

@frogman: you can make it before you go

@JackW2004: ^^^

Fine


	10. Sunday 19.29 - Are You With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infantilization and emotional abuse are marked together with !.

EXT. Percy Gardens - a private upper-middle-class neighbourhood. CHARLIE walks down the street self-consciously, holding a box of beer cans. Loud dance music can be heard from a house halfway down the street. She pauses, staring back at the gates at the end, feeling out-of-place and uncomfortably reminded of home. She gets her phone out, unlocks it, and looks at the address TRISTAN sent her. She smiles, trying to reassure herself, and continues down the road. She stops when she reaches the house the music is coming from, and heads down the path. She reaches a hand out to knock - before BEN #1 pulls it open himself, wearing a plastic crown and clearly drunk already. He woops, laughing.

BEN #1 _(loud)_

Clara! Just in time!

CHARLIE looks confused.

CHARLIE  _ (confused) _

It’s Charlie… what’s going on?

TRISTAN appears behind him, grinning.

TRISTAN

Hey, you got the beers!

CHARLIE smiles and kisses him briefly, handing TRISTAN the box.

CHARLIE

Hi. Sorry I’m late-

TRISTAN shakes his head, laughing.

TRISTAN

Nah, babe, don’t worry, you’re just in time.

CHARLIE looks even more confused.

CHARLIE

For?

An airhorn can be heard from inside the house. BEN #1 cheers, almost tripping over his own feet.

BEN #1  _ (shouting, excitedly) _

Longsands tiiime!!

_ Are You With Me _ by Lost Frequencies starts to play as the scene shifts into slow-motion, a loud collective cheer coming from inside the house.

Cut to EXT. Sea Banks. The partygoers - mostly Year 11 Greenhill students, but some are older - head down to the beach. CHARLIE, TRISTAN and his friends are in the middle of the group. TRISTAN takes a long drink from a bottle of vodka, then passes it to CHARLIE. She wipes the rim, then does the same.

Cut to closeup shots of the partygoers dancing, snippets of their background showing their location to be EXT. Tynemouth Outdoor Pool. CHARLIE dances by herself, still holding the vodka bottle, finishing the rest off in one sip.

Cut to CHARLIE talking and laughing inaudibly with a group of girls, all of them sharing a cigarette and a bottle of cider. TRISTAN comes up to them and puts an arm around CHARLIE. Her smile falls slightly, but she picks it back up as quick as it left, kissing him on the cheek. He offers her his jacket, and she accepts.

Cut to CHARLIE hovering beside TRISTAN as he talks with his friends, the montage over but the music still continuing.

HARRY  _ (irritable) _

...Nah, but surely she must’ve been blind, that was clearly a foul!

CHARLIE looks over her shoulder, slightly bored, and blushes, her eyes widening.

HARRY #2  _ (offscreen, irritable) _

Yeah, bet it’s ‘cause Ollie’s her son.

P.O.V. CHARLIE - LOU and KAI are hovering by the steps down to the pool. KAI is talking at LOU, who looks more than slightly bored.

TRISTAN  _ (offscreen, irritable) _

Fucking bitch.

CHARLIE smiles at her, trying to get her attention, before TRISTAN grabs her hand and squeezes it. She quickly looks back to him, flinching.

TRISTAN

You’ve got Norman for PE, haven’t you? Isn’t she a bitch?

CHARLIE nods, laughing awkwardly.

CHARLIE  _ (vaguely) _

Um, yeah… 

TRISTAN frowns and looks over his shoulder. He sees LOU and KAI too, and smiles. He turns back to his friends.

TRISTAN

Oh, I think Kai just showed up, I’m gonna go see if it’s him.

The boys nod, BEN #1 giving him a fist-bump.

BEN #1

Say hi from me, bro!

TRISTAN nods, laughing, as he turns around, pulling CHARLIE along with him. CHARLIE drops his hand, shivering at the cold, wrapping his jacket tighter around herself. KAI looks at him, confused, as they approach.

KAI  _ (shouting, in disbelief) _

Dude, is that you?

TRISTAN laughs.

TRISTAN

Long time no see!

They bro-hug. TRISTAN looks over to LOU, slightly confused.

TRISTAN

Do I know you?

KAI

Fuck, I never introduced you… this is Lou, my girlfriend.

CHARLIE’s gaze falls on LOU, who looks bored and on-edge, looking around. KAI nudges her, and she looks back at him.

**!**

KAI  _ (authoritarian) _

This is Tristan, say hi.

LOU  _ (bored) _

Hi.

KAI frowns - then looks back at TRISTAN, grinning.

**!**

KAI

Are you sure you’re not freezing in that?

LOU looks across at her, recognising her, and her face brightens slightly. CHARLIE smiles back, blushing.

TRISTAN  _ (offscreen) _

Nah, the lady deserves this more than me.

He puts an arm around CHARLIE’s shoulder, who looks back at him, smiling falsely. KAI looks surprised.

KAI  _ (surprised) _

Charlie’s your girl?

TRISTAN

Yeah!

KAI looks at CHARLIE, smiling slightly.

KAI

You’re friends with Lou, right?

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

Yeah.

TRISTAN

We’ll have to have a double-date!

KAI laughs.

KAI

Yeah, yeah…

He pulls LOU closer to himself. Her smile fades, before it comes back again just as quick as it left, a little too bright. CHARLIE recognizes it bitterly. The music changes to generic dance music.

TRISTAN

Nah, but how are you? I haven’t seen you since fucking… last year, I dunno.

KAI nods.

KAI

Good, good! I have no idea what I’m gonna do next year, it’s doing my head in.

TRISTAN laughs, CHARLIE joining in subconsciously.

KAI

I’ll probably just end up at Newcastle or Northumbria or some shit like that… Dunno if I can be arsed to travel for uni.

CHARLIE looks surprised.

CHARLIE

You’re Year 13?

KAI nods.

KAI

Yeah, always have been.

CHARLIE thinks hard to herself, trying to remember something LOU told her. TRISTAN laughs, looking over to LOU.

TRISTAN

You must get loads of clout, right? Being with the older guy?

LOU doesn’t respond, looking away from him, ashamed.

KAI

Don’t you know?

LOU looks at CHARLIE as she snaps out of her daydream, eyes begging “don’t judge”.

KAI  _ (offscreen) _

Lou’s the same year as me.

TRISTAN frowns, confused.

TRISTAN

But she only started at Greenhill this year? Shit happened at the old place?

KAI nods solemnly, as LOU scowls.

KAI

Yeah… she-

LOU  _ (interrupting, irritable) _

Can you not?

CHARLIE looks across at LOU again, surprised.

**!**

KAI  _ (casually) _

Can I not what?-

LOU  _ (interrupting, irritable) _

This isn’t your  _ thing _ , okay?  _ I  _ get to decide who knows and who doesn’t.

TRISTAN does a double-take.

KAI  _ (authoritarian) _

And I can say what I want to my  _ friends _ , because I know they won’t spread shit around-

LOU  _ (interrupting, irritable) _

You don’t own me, okay? You’re not fucking saying  _ anything  _ to them!

KAI  _ (authoritarian) _

I’m just trying to keep you safe, Lou.

LOU  _ (irritable) _

By treating me like a fucking kid? How would you like it if I did that to you? Huh?

_ (condescending) _ Play nice, Lou! This is my  _ friend _ , say hello to my friend! Don’t get angry, why don’t we have a  _ nice  _ chat?

LOU glares at KAI. KAI shakes his head, scowling, and storms off.

**!**

Her face falls. TRISTAN gives her a Look before following him. LOU puts her head in her hands, tapping her foot against the concrete quickly, taking a deep breath. Beat. CHARLIE moves closer to her.

CHARLIE

You didn’t overstep-

LOU  _ (interrupting, stressed, quickly) _

I did, I did, I did, I did.

She taps her foot faster against the concrete, starting to flap her hands but quickly stopping herself. CHARLIE looks at her, concerned. LOU sighs irritably.

LOU  _ (stressed) _

This is fucking boring- What’s the time?

CHARLIE gets her phone out of her pocket.

CHARLIE

21 minutes past.

LOU’s eyes widen, and her foot-tapping slows down significantly.

LOU  _ (excitedly) _

Past 9?

CHARLIE nods, confused.

LOU  _ (to herself, quietly, excitedly) _

21.21.

CHARLIE looks confused, but can’t stop smiling at LOU’s happiness.

CHARLIE  _ (confused) _

21.21?-

LOU grabs her arm, her eyes shining.

LOU  _ (excitedly) _

You want to get out of here?

CHARLIE hesitates, and looks over her shoulder. TRISTAN and KAI are down on the beach, clearly venting to each other. BEN #1 is chugging a bottle of vodka, HARRY and BEN #2 cheering him on. Nobody’s going to notice she’s gone. She turns back to LOU, grinning.

CHARLIE

Fuck yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summaries  
> \- Kai tells Lou to greet Tristan. She responds emotionlessly, and Kai frowns before resuming the conversation.  
> \- Kai casually plays off Lou asking him to stop, before Lou firmly tells him she can decide who knows. He argues that Tristan’s his friend and that he won’t tell anyone; when Lou argues back that he doesn’t own her, he claims he’s trying to keep her safe. Lou mocks his infantilizing behaviour back to him, and he storms off with a disapproving glare.
> 
> (also before anyone cancels me Charlie and Lou's age difference is around 8 months so theoretically they could be in the same academic year)


	11. Sunday 21.21 - Young Gods

EXT. Sea Banks road, Tynemouth Priory the main focus of the shot;  _ Young God _ by Halsey starting to play. The shot slowly changes focus to the road. As the intro begins, two pairs of feet run past in slow-motion.

As the first verse starts, cut to CHARLIE and LOU running next to each other in slow-motion along the path, the streetlights illuminating them. CHARLIE has discarded her beer, but is still wearing TRISTAN’s jacket. Both of them are smiling, genuinely happy.

As the pre-chorus starts, LOU turns around, running backwards, smiling at CHARLIE. The streetlights shine down on her. CHARLIE blushes, staring at her wistfully, not afraid to show it.

As the chorus starts, cut to CHARLIE and LOU a little further down the road, passing The Surf Café. They’re both laughing, blissfully free. LOU shouts something to the sky inaudibly, and CHARLIE grins, continuing to laugh.

Blackout, as the chorus ends.


	12. Sunday 21.34 - Everything You Know

EXT. Brown’s Bay. _The King_ by Conan Gray starts to play as LOU makes her way across the rocks, CHARLIE following her.

Cut to CHARLIE and LOU a little further up the rocks, CHARLIE’s pace decreasing.

CHARLIE

Are we nearly there yet?

LOU

5 seconds… Okay, here!

CHARLIE walks up to LOU, looking around. The area is just rocks, rocks and more rocks. Nothing special about it.

CHARLIE

What is this place?

LOU shrugs.

LOU

Just off Brown’s Bay. It’s where I go to think. Sort of a hiding spot.

CHARLIE looks confused.

CHARLIE

Why have your secret hiding spot nowhere? Why not somewhere more exciting?

LOU raises an eyebrow.

LOU

Are you kidding?

CHARLIE _(confused)_

No?

LOU

This place has loads of history! Like… if you look in the right places you’ll find it! And it’s not too bad, honestly, if you remember to check the tide times… 

As the chorus starts, the scene shifts into slow-motion as a wave splashes over the rocks. LOU darts out of the way just in time, and it hits CHARLIE with its full force. She flinches, then looks shocked, as it soaks her.

The scene returns to regular speed as CHARLIE scowls fondly at her.

CHARLIE _(slightly annoyed, fondly)_

You knew that was gonna happen!

LOU holds her hands up.

LOU _(reasoning)_

I just know it’s high tide!

CHARLIE _(slightly annoyed, fondly)_

I’m all wet!

LOU _(teasing)_

Not my fault your reaction times are shit.

CHARLIE flips her off, smiling, and she laughs.

CHARLIE

So, tell me, Eloisa Araujo Martãnez, what makes this place so special?

LOU shakes her head.

LOU

I’m Martãnez Araujo.

CHARLIE

Okay then, Eloisa Martãnez Araujo, what makes this place so special?

LOU shrugs.

LOU

It’s not just here. It’s, like… all around the shore.

She grins at CHARLIE.

LOU

Hey, how about _you_ tell me?

CHARLIE blinks, taken aback.

CHARLIE

What?-

LOU _(interrupting)_

We’ll make it a contest. History around here. Everything you know. Go!

CHARLIE thinks hard, desperately trying to impress LOU.

CHARLIE

Um… there was a famous boat crash, I know that, there’s a painting in The Laing… Uh… what’s the one about the light at St. Mary’s?-

LOU leans forward and kisses her, cutting her off. She pulls away quickly, smirking.

LOU _(casually)_

Time’s up-

CHARLIE _(interrupting, surprised)_

What was that?-

LOU _(casually)_

A kiss. My turn.

Cut to CHARLIE, phone held out in front of her with the timer app open, still standing close to LOU.

CHARLIE

You’d better know I’m taking this very seriously-

LOU _(interrupting, teasing)_

You think I can’t tell?

CHARLIE smiles at her, then looks down at her phone, finger hovering over the start button.

CHARLIE

Okay, three, two, one, go.

She hits the start button as the chorus starts.

LOU

I don’t know about that one in the Laing but there is the Wreck of the Zephyros, a Greek steamship- It sunk in 1948 I think, between here and Cullercoats and you can sometimes see it at low tide- There’s two other wrecks in the area so another one could be yours-

CHARLIE waves a hand in front of her, smiling mischievously, and LOU abruptly cuts off.

LOU

-That’s cheating!

CHARLIE

And kissing isn’t?

LOU blushes hard, but ignores her comment.

LOU

-I think the St. Mary’s one was about the old light going to Seahouses or Holy Island and theirs coming here, or vice versa, but I can’t really remember that much… Uh… Something else… 

As the bridge starts, CHARLIE stares at LOU, subtly sliding her phone in her pocket, almost in awe of her.

LOU

Oh, the Fathom Dyke! There’s actually a faultline that’s really deep, they don’t know how deep it is but it was created 400 million years ago, it goes through Cullercoats Bay and stops somewhere on the Longsands… But you know what? Fuck this-

CHARLIE’s eyes widen, surprised.

LOU

-Fuck _all_ of this, ‘cause I think you’re just hiding from yourself, and it’s fine if you’re straight but I really really like you, Charlie, and I really really thought you liked me too-

As the bridge ends, CHARLIE’s face falls, and she moves closer to LOU, just as-

Another wave crashes over them as she kisses LOU, the scene going into slow-motion again momentarily, LOU kissing her back. They pull apart slightly, and stare at each other for a moment. LOU grins and pulls CHARLIE into another kiss, both happy and joyous and free, not caring about how soaked they are.

They pull back from the kiss and fall into each other’s arms, laughing inaudibly as the song ends.

Cut to credits.

**Author's Note:**

> TW summary:  
> The warning is in reference to Estelle, Saphy’s mother.


End file.
